Halloween Night
by Jazz70707
Summary: Halloween night is a murder mystery. Thirteen year old Eva is convinced she will find out how her parents died. In the end was it really what she expected?


Hi I'm Eva. Some people think my story is fake, some think it's real. Anyway you'll be the judge of that. It all started when I was eight and my grandmother and I were eating dinner. I was always thinking of my parents back then.

"How was school today?" my grandmother would ask.

"Ok I guess, but….. something has been bothering me." I questioned myself as I continued. I wasn't sure if I should say anything.

"What?" she answered nervously.

"How did my parents die?" I blurted out. I knew I shouldn't have said it, and I knew my grandmother would get upset, yet I asked the dreaded question.

"Um….. they died in a car crash. May we please change the subject?" my grandmother whispered as if she was frightened someone was listening.

"Yes, ok." I whispered out of sadness. I knew she was lying, but I didn't have the strength to proceed the conversation that clearly made my grandmother uncomfortable.

Five years passed. I was at the dreaded age thirteen. At this time though, I had no idea why the age thirteen could be so dreaded, although i would soon find out. I knew my grandmother had lied, but I could never figure out what really happened. What I did know was this; my parents had died at midnight on Halloween. I was so young I didn't know where they went, and no one ever told me. All I knew was that on that night I had spent the night at my grandmother's house. She had to tell me in the morning that my parents had passed the night before. After I knew it had become tradition that every Halloween I would buy flowers and at midnight I would go to the grave yard and put the flowers on my parents' graves. Halloween had come again so as I always did on the Monday before Halloween I went to a flower shop just up the street from my grandmother's house to buy flowers. It was a very crowded, petite shop that was mostly green but with blue stripes. As soon as I go in, I saw the most beautiful bouquet of flowers that had all different colors and flowers of all different types. Though, at the same time, I was very confused. The most beautiful flowers in the entire shop were not bought yet? The truth is that at the time, I liked the bouquet of flowers so much I paid attention to that for no more than three seconds. I grabbed the flowers and walked over to the checkout counter. There was a short, bald headed man at the counter. It was clear that he was elderly, but instead of looking sweet and nice, he had a quality to him that made you feel uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling he gave me. A feeling I had never felt before and soon I would find out why.

"I'd like to buy these flowers please." I said as a noticeable chill went down my spine.

"Very special flowers you have there. What about the flowers stood out to you child?" the man asked in a creaky, scratchy voice.

"First of all, I'm not a child, and the beauty of them and all of the colors stood out to me." I replied while pulling out my wallet.

"Yes, I know you are not a child, the big thirteen already, but back to the flowers. Did you feel a special connection to them at all?" The elderly man asked while staring at me.

"Yes I am thirteen, and I guess I felt a connection to the flowers, but what's with all of the questions sir?" I asked while wondering if I should go ahead and leave. The flowers were beautiful, but how did he know how old I was? Was it something I said? Or something I did? Nobody else in the world would have stayed, but I did. Those are the crazy things thirteen year olds do for pretty flowers.

"The questions are nothing but questions. The answers are what are important. The flowers will come up to be three dollars and ninety-five cents." He whispered even though there was nobody around us.

"That didn't answer my question." I replied in an annoyed yet frightened voice as I handed him a five dollar bill.

"One dollar and five cents is your change." He announced while handing me the money and the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, but as I said before, that did not answer my question!" I didn't mean to yell, but it was if he had forgotten our beginning conversation.

"No, thank you, and please come again." He replied in a calm sweet voice. It was almost as if he had switched bodies with someone else. His entire attitude had changed. I wasn't going to hang around much longer to see what else was weird so I picked up the flowers and ran all of the way home.

When I got back home I saw that my grandmother had left me a note, it said:

Dear Eva,

I'm out shopping for a few things, but I'll be back before supper.

Love,

Grandma

Since my grandmother wasn't going to be home for a while I brought the flowers upstairs to my room, I layed on the bed and thought. I thought for hours, even after my grandmother got home. I couldn't figure out how the man knew how old I was, asked all of those questions, and how he changed his attitude in less than one millisecond.

"Supper is ready." my grandmother yelled from the kitchen. So I went down stairs to the dining room and I decided not to tell my grandmother about any of it, and if she asked I would say it was just a normal trip to the flower shop. I felt bad about lying to her, but she knew what happened and I would soon find out whether she wanted me to or not.

"What did you do today?" My grandmother asked.

"What I always do the Monday before Halloween. I went to the flower shop just up the street from here." I replied nervously, but I did not show it.

"Did you find flowers you liked?"

"Yes."

"May I see them?"

"Um, they are actually still in the shop. I picked out the bouquet but they said that they would take care of them for me until Halloween when I needed them." I knew I had lied but I had to figure this all out on my own. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"That was nice of them."

"Yes it was." The rest of supper was silent because just as I sensed she wasn't telling me something, she sensed that I wasn't telling her something.

.


End file.
